


【鎖鏈戰記/尤里中心】夢魘

by four_dollars



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Gen, No Slash, One Shot, Yuri centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: ！尤里（隊長）中心！動畫背景！純屬假想！ＯＯＣ！極短





	【鎖鏈戰記/尤里中心】夢魘

**Author's Note:**

> ！尤里（隊長）中心  
> ！動畫背景  
> ！純屬假想  
> ！ＯＯＣ  
> ！極短

如果自己再強大一點，就不會落入這般境地。  
尤里埋首在膝間，左手扼住右手手腕，他知道那名與他有著相同容貌的黑暗面正坐在他的床鋪上，一雙混濁的眼眸帶著哀傷看著他。＂滾開。＂尤里精疲力盡地想，每個夜晚，他已無法分出心神去與黑暗進行任何辯駁。沒有放棄，只是心神再無法那般消磨，每一次的啞口無言都是節節敗退的訊號。＂滾開。＂不知不覺間，他居然冒出想求黑暗的念頭，只求一晚安穩的睡眠。  
但，不，就算身體倒下，也絕不能屈服。尤里甩了甩頭。  
外頭夜幕低垂，難得能住在旅宿，想來其他人都已睡下，尤里手掌撐著木質地板，感受到與月銀色澤相稱的冰涼，他迴避黑暗的注視，起身走向門口。寂靜的走廊上，只有一人的腳步聲輕輕敲打，尤里知道黑暗依然跟在他的身後。走到另一扇門前，尤里看著門板，沒打算舉起手打擾裡面的人，就只是靜靜地看著，指腹貼上門板，好像這樣就能觸碰到裡面的人。  
溫和的笑意再次渲染在嘴角，黑暗對此蹙起眉。  
轉過身面對黑暗，尤里輕輕靠著門板，動作中沒發出絲毫聲音。「就算我輸了也沒關係。」他對黑暗說，一向滿盈光芒的瞳孔如今光芒未減，卻像是即將落下的夕陽。「因為我們還有希望。」  
沉默許久的黑暗這次終於開口。「你對那名叫阿蘭姆的少年就抱著如此大的期望嗎？」  
「是的。」毫不猶豫地回答。「他還有可能，他是未來的希望。勇者也好，拯救世界也好，這份沉重我來替他肩負，他只需要當開創道路的希望就夠了。」  
「他是我抓住的光明啊。」  
黑暗抿著嘴，「……你清楚的，這些都不過是徒勞，依舊沒人能拯救你、拯救勇者。」  
「……沒問題的。」尤里微笑。  
只要有指引道路的光芒存在，那他是否墮入黑暗並不重要。這個問題，並不重要。  
但是只要還能做出反抗，就決不會放任自己被黑暗操控。  
似是窺視了尤里內心的真實想法，黑暗靜默了數秒，漸漸消隱去身形。「你還是一如往常地愚蠢。」他僅僅留下這句評語。  
尤里手臂靠在屈起的膝蓋上，緩緩地低下頭，額頭靠上手臂。閉上雙眼，他發出一聲細不可聞的喟嘆。  
至少黑暗暫時離去，到黎明前還有時間補充睡眠。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
